Providing Backup
by omeme1963
Summary: Kensi provides much needed backup.


Providing Back-up

It was finally Friday, thank god. It had been a very long day and now that it was over, he couldn't wait to get home. He was unbearably hot and thirsty which could only mean that he was sick. Standing up from his desk, he quickly grabbed hold of the edge until the dizziness passed. Oh goody, he thought, must be dehydrated as well. Once the dizziness subsided, he put on his jacket and headed to the break-room to get a bottle of water. Chugging down most of the bottle in one go, he was capping it when Kensi walked up. "I thought you were going home," she said noticing the sheen of sweat on his face. "I was just leaving," he responded and started walking toward the garage.

He didn't realize Kensi was following him until he stumbled and felt her grab his arm to steady him. "Thanks," he mumbled toward her but she didn't let go of his arm. Taking a few steps more, he stopped walking, pulling his arm from her grasp, turning to face her, he asked "did you need something?" "Just making sure my partner gets home okay especially since he doesn't appear to be able to get himself there," responded Kensi. Wiping the sweat from his face, he uncapped his water and drank down the remainder before responding "I'm fine, and I can get myself home, thank you very much." Turning away from Kensi caused him to stumble again, forcing Kensi to grab him by the arm. "Look, I know something's off, so spill," she demanded. Avoiding eye contact, he stammered "it's nothing. It's just been a really long day and I'm tired." Stepping right in front of him to block his escape, Kensi put both hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at her "Deeks, you know you shouldn't lie to your partner, right?" It also gave her the opportunity to verify her earlier assumption that he had a fever.

Frustrated, he brought his fevered gaze to meet hers as he pulled her hands down, "can I go home now Kensi, please, I'm really tired?" he asked. "Only if you agree to allow me to drive you," Kensi responded waving his keys at him. Checking his pockets he realized she'd pulled a fast one on him. Looking at his keys in her hand, he let out a sigh, "fine," gesturing toward Kensi's car. With a huge smile Kensi tucked her arm around his and they walked over to her car. She unlocked it, they got in, buckled up, and drove to his apartment. He wasn't kidding when he told her he was tired because he fell asleep on the drive over.

She pulled up and shut off the car. Before she woke him up, she placed her hand on his forehead to get an idea of how warm he really was. Unconsciously he turned into the comfort of her touch, bringing to mind that he was just as alone as she was. Moving her hand down to his arm, she shook him to wake him up. Slowly opening his fevered eyes, Kensi said "Hey, we're here." Looking from her to his building and back, he said "Thanks," and got out of her car. Not realizing she still had his keys or that she had also gotten out of the car and was following him, he headed for his apartment. Only when he got to his front door did he remember that she had his keys. He started to turn around when she gently pushed him aside and unlocked his door. "Uh, thanks" he muttered taking the keys out of the lock. While he did that she stepped inside and went to his kitchen. He closed the door, walked over to the couch and started to sit down. "Jacket off first," he heard Kensi say. So he took off the jacket, sat down and closed his eyes.

He heard someone moving around and opened his eyes to find Kensi standing over him. "Here" she says handing him a couple of ibuprofen and a glass of water. "I found some soup; it'll be ready in a minute." "Soup." he said somewhat surprised. "Yeah, it was in your cupboard." "Oh," he responded, "well, help yourself I wouldn't want to be accused of being a bad host." "I'm making it for you. You need to eat something," she responded. She went to check on the soup and returned a few minutes later with two bowls. He felt the couch shift as she sat down. "Here" she said nudging him. He put his hands up and she placed a bowl in them. Opening his eyes he looked at the soup but his stomach didn't appreciate its smell. He quickly set it down on the coffee table and headed for the bathroom.

She really didn't like to be around people who were throwing up, but she set down her bowl and went to find the bathroom. She found it. He was on his knees in front of the toilet but he wasn't retching anymore. After flushing the toilet, she located a wash cloth, got it wet and kneeled down beside him. As she wiped down his face, she asked, "You okay." He really wasn't sure what to make of her help. Yes, she technically was his partner, but he knew she didn't exactly like him. Bringing his fevered gaze up to meet hers he quietly asked "Why are you helping me?" Somewhat surprised by his question she wiped his face once more and looking him in the eye responded "Because my partner appears to need a little assistance." Then she continued in a slightly irritated tone, "You have a problem with that?"

Figuring his best option would be to ignore her, he tried to get away from the toilet so he could get off the floor. He wasn't having much success. As she watched him, a realization hit her. He was so use to being on his own, without back-up, that he wasn't use to having help of any kind. Taking pity on him, she grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. He swayed on his feet and his face was covered in sweat. She helped him to his bedroom, turned down the covering, and set him down on the edge. Then, she kneeled down, untied his shoes and pulled them off and removed his socks.

She was going through his drawers to find some pajamas or sweat pants. Sweat drenched, he sat there watching her with fevered eyes. He couldn't figure out her angle, she had to have one, especially since she had made it clear that she didn't really like him. Suddenly she was inches from his face and that startled him out of his line of thought. Quietly she told him "you need to get changed. Put these on and get in bed. I'll be back in a minute."

She went back to the bathroom and found the washcloth she used earlier, and rinsed it out. Going to the kitchen she found a large bowl, filled it with water and returned to the bedroom. He was still sitting where she'd left him covered in sweat, looking exhausted and pale. She put the bowl of water and the washcloth on the nightstand and kneeled down in front of Deeks. His eyes were open but unfocused. "Deeks" she said quietly trying to get his attention without scaring him. He shifted his gaze to her face. She saw surprise and disbelief in his fevered eyes as they recognized her, which again made her wonder just how long it had been since anyone had looked after him for any reason. Keeping eye contact, she started unbuttoning his shirt. It finally registered in his muddled hazy mind what she was doing but his reaction was slow. After she undid the third button, he reached up and gently grabbed her hands to stop her, asking "what are you doing?" Looking down at his hands, then back up to look him in the eye, she said "look, you're sick and you need to lie down but you need to change first. Since you don't seem to be able to do that by yourself at the moment, I'm trying to help you. Nothing more, okay."

She waited to make sure he understood what she intended. Apparently he did because he let go of her hands. It was important to her that he believed her so she kept eye contact with him. She could feel the heat radiating from him as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. As she pushed it off his shoulders, she could see multiple scars. She could also see he was chilled because of the goose bumps that formed as soon as his shirt was off. Then she helped him put on the T-shirt she had found.

Taking both of his hands in hers, she instructed "lie back" and he did with her help. An immediate bout of dizziness caused him to close his eyes. He momentarily forgot she was there and as she started to undo his belt, he suddenly sat up and grabbed her hands asking "what are you doing?" His gaze was glassy and unfocussed. "Deeks, it's me, your partner, okay. You're sick and I'm helping you, nothing more. Okay?" He responded "sorry," and let go of her hands. Taking his hands in her again, she instructed him to lie down which he did. After she undid his belt and his pants, she helped him to stand up causing his pants to drop around his ankles. She figured him for a boxer guy, and was pleasantly surprised to learn he wore bikini briefs. Keeping her comments to herself because this wasn't the time, she helped him sit down and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Once that was done, she pulled his sweat pants up as far as she could until she could get him on his feet. After getting him dressed for bed she got him lay down and covered him up. He was still radiating quite a bit of heat.

He turned onto his left side and curled up. Wetting the washcloth in the bowl she had brought in earlier, she used it to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. After her third round, he weakly batted at her hand and he said "go away," so she stopped her ministrations. However, she didn't leave because he was her partner and he was really sick. No one should be alone when they're in that condition.

A few hours later, he woke up needing a drink of water and to use the bathroom. Not remembering that Kensi had been there earlier, he got himself out of bed and got to the bedroom doorway before dizziness hit. As soon as it passed he stumbled into the hallway heading for the bathroom. Apparently, Kensi heard the noise and came down the hallway from the living room, "what are you doing?" she asked. A rather surprised pair of glassy fevered blue eyes locked onto hers. "I uh needed to um . . ." he stammered pointing toward the bathroom. Looking toward where he was pointing, she responded "Oh, uh let me help you," stepping closer and wrapping her arm around him. Once they had walked the several feet to the bathroom, he grabbed the doorway using it to help him stay upright, stepped inside and softly but firmly closed the door. Stepping up to the toilet to take care of business, he finally realized he was wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants, which got his muddled mind to thinking. How and when did he get changed and what was Kensi doing there. He finished taking care of business and washed his hands. He opened the door to find Kensi waiting. He stammered, "What are you doing here and when did I change clothes?" Surprised by the look on his face, Kensi looked him in the eye and responded "Look, you're really sick. I'm just helping you out. Nothing more is going on, nothing funny. Okay? Now let me help you back to bed." His muddled mind heard the concern in her voice, so he stepped out of the bathroom. Kensi wrapped her arm around him and helped him back to bed. After he was settled he hesitantly asked, "Could I, um, please have some water?" "Sure, I'll be right back," she responded warmly.

She returned with a glass of water and a couple more ibuprofen for him to take. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand causing her to turn and look at him. As soon as she turned, he let go, refusing to make eye contact, and stammered "Thanks." She responded "You're welcome, now go back to sleep." Looking at the clock on the nightstand it showed 9:12 p.m. Getting his pillow as comfortable as possible, his fevered mind was still trying to process what happened during the three hours he seemed to be missing. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep.

Fevered dreams had him in their grip - undercover ops gone wrong; things that he witnessed that should not have happened the way they did. Twitching and moaning he tried to escape but couldn't. When he finally did manage to get away, he got his feet tangled in the bedding and fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

Kensi woke suddenly at the sound. Glancing at the bed where Deeks had been, he wasn't there anymore. Leaning over to the edge of the bed, she found him on the floor. Getting off the bed she tried to get him untangled. After accomplishing that, she watched as he tried to back away into the corner. Finally realizing he was caught in what appeared to be a not so pleasant dream, she slowly approached him talking softly. "Deeks, it's me. I need you to wake up now." The more she talked to him, the more his mind cleared enough for him to recognize Kensi. Watching recognition dawn, she moved closer and kneeled next to him. Looking around the room with glassy fevered eyes, which he settled back on his partner, he asked "Kensi, why am I in the corner." Starting to chuckle she responded "Nightmares can do that to you." He responded "Oh," when he recognized that she was wearing one of his favorite shirts, so he asked, "Why are you wearing my T-shirt?" She responded, "Because it's late and I needed something to sleep in."

As he processed what she'd just said, he vaguely recalled an incident when he was undercover that he would rather forget. His eyes grew wide and he stammered "I didn't, um, do anything . . . did I?" Seeing the horror of 'what if' in his eyes and hearing the disgust in his voice she quickly responded, "No, Deeks, nothing happened." His obvious relief at her response made her wonder what could have brought about that kind of reaction. Looking at the clock, which read 1:38 p.m. she turned to Deeks and said "let's get you back to bed." Getting him off the floor was no easy task, but she managed to get him to his feet. Before she could get him back into bed, he gestured to the hallway and said "bathroom, please." She helped him down the hall to the bathroom. While he took care of business, she took two more ibuprofen and water to the bedroom and put it on the nightstand. When he came out of the bathroom, he was drenched with sweat and she helped him back to the bed. Before she would let him lie down, she insisted he change into a dry T-shirt.

After downing the ibuprofen with the water, he lay back down and she covered him up. Before he could get to sleep, he felt the bed move and sudden coolness was on his face and neck startled him. A gently restraining hand was on his chest, "its okay," Kensi softly murmured to him. The feeling of being safe washed over him for the first time in a very long time. Closing his eyes, he adjusted his position on the pillow and felt the blankets move. He realized Kensi was crawling into bed, his bed. He started to object when she calmly ordered him to go to sleep.

Warm and comfortable, his fevered mind registered a wonderful scent and he snuggled closer to it. When a hand, ever so gently, pushed his sweat soaked hair off his forehead, his eyes snapped open. Desperately trying to focus, he realized he was somewhat inappropriately wrapped around his partner; an obviously awake partner. Letting go, he moved quickly to the opposite side of the bed while muttering "sorry." In his haste, he misjudged the distance and fell off the bed. Surprised by his reaction, Kensi leaned over the edge of the bed and asked "are you okay?" Deeks was rubbing his head where it had hit the night stand and turned glassy eyes to his partner. Finally registering that she had asked him a question, he responded "I'm good." He then tried to get himself off the floor with little success. Hitting his head hadn't helped the dizziness he was still having.

"Come on Deeks, we both know you're not good," she responded with a smirk. When he didn't respond, she kneeled next to him and offered "let me help." Once he was off the floor, he needed to use the bathroom again and she made sure he got there. A couple of ibuprofen and a glass of water waited for him when he got back to the bedroom. Slowly catching on to the fact that his partner was providing support and back-up that had been lacking in his undercover career, he looked her in the eye and with genuine sincerity told her "Thank you, Kensi, I really appreciate what you're doing for me." She responded "you're welcome, now go back to sleep."


End file.
